Dahlia Fisher
“Dot wondered how she was to mention Asher's habit of strewing her boudoir with beautiful naked young men. She could not think of a method of introducing the subject and decided to leave it to Asher to cope with.” - Dahlia Adeline Isabel Gray née Fisher formerly Collins is the personal maid that travels with Asher Moreno De La Torre and is very loyal to her mistress. She is the daughter of a Human man named Callum Fisher and a Faerie named Adhara, and the middle child out of the quintuplets with her older two sister's being Amarantha and Lys, and is the older sister to Violet and Sapphira. Dahlia met Michael Gray when they were both going to school they started dating and they broke up when he left to be with his birth mother and didn't tell her. She at the time later discovered she was the mother to Andromeda. Later she got a job at the Andrews Household and while she worked there she was raped by Liam and conceived a child but she was forced to go through an abortion where she did survive but the baby did not. This incident caused Asher to hire her and she Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Faeries Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Possess physical attributes that surpass normal humans.. * Enhanced Agility/Supernatural Agility: Gain enhanced ability to perform feats of super speed and reflexes. * Enhanced Dexterity/Supernatural Dexterity: Make quick and precise movements in almost any situation. * Enhanced Durability/Supernaturally Dense Tissue: Become impervious to most forms of harm. * Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength: Gain enhanced strength. Malleable Anatomy: alter the body to a limited degree. Empathy: Be able to perceive the emotions of others. Energy Manipulation: Generate/Control multiple forms of energy.at a high degree. * Absorption: Absorb different forms of energy for defense or recharging purposes. * Barriers: Set up energy shields that are nearly impenetrable. * Blasts: Project energy blasts that can level a whole city. * Constructs: Create a number of constructs that can assist in any situation. Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fisher Family Category:Faeries Category:Halflings Category:Servents Category:Tír na nÓg Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Housemaids Category:The Magnificent Budapest Hotel Employees Category:Telepaths Category:Republic of Zubrowka Category:Fae Royal Family